


Pride and Prejudice

by Angiestrangelittlecorner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, mwahahhaha, pride and prejudice au, so much angst ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestrangelittlecorner/pseuds/Angiestrangelittlecorner
Summary: Mister Lahiffe has arrived, and with him, his cousin Lila Rossi, and his dearest friend Adrien Agreste. The life of Marinette Dupain Cheng has just flipped on it's head.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two of my favorite things, in one. yessssssssssssssssssssssss. let's go, shall we?

**1.02 K**

Marinette grew up in a lovely home with a large garden and a wonderful farm. Her father was a baker, too, which meant she always had the best treats.   
Fields of green grass and full trees stretched farther than the eye could see, and she often took pleasure in walking for hours at a time during the morning hours of the day.   
Marinette had four sisters and looked like none of them. They weren’t her real sisters, but her parents had taken in babies without homes even before she was born.   
Alya was the first child, they’d found her lying in the middle of a road. Father always told them she was wrapped and lying in a basket, and could have been anyone’s, but they knew they were meant to have her. Mostly because a letter lay with her, protected from the rain beneath a small canopy over the cradle.   
Alya was beautiful and practically every man that met her fell in love with her. She had a wonderful light tan coloured skin that darkened in the summer and hair that seemed to be either red or brown, depending on her mood and the sunlight. Her eyes were a gorgeous amber-green and she had a mark on her face, just above her brow, that gave her an exotic look. Her smile was radiant, and she had a tongue that was sharp and sweet all at once. No one dared cross her path, but everyone wanted to follow it. Marinette was proud of her sister.   
After Alya, Marinette’s mother gave birth to her, only a few months after Alya had been discovered. Alya was only two and a half months older than Marinette, and the two were practically twins, and did almost everything together.  
Marinette was only five years old when her next sister was born- one of their servants had died giving birth and the couple was honored to care for the girl. They named her after her mother- Aurora. Aurora was a vision, though only sixteen. She had pale gold hair and gorgeous blue eyes, brighter than Marinette's and more like Chloe's.   
Juleka had beautiful dark hair and blue eyes that were almost purple, but she had a dull sort of manner that most seemed to ignore or detest. She often preferred reading over giggling and singing and dancing. She loved facts and science and the weather. While Marinette loved her for all the things she was, many who fell for her beauty never stayed when she held conversation. It was unfortunate. Juleka was the only sister that was actually a close friend, staying with them while her family traveled the world. It had been 7 years now.   
The last two were the troublemakers of the family. Alix and Rose.  
Rose loved to spend time with Juleka, but spent much of her time with Alix, who was closest to her in age and temper. Rose had a habit of falling in love with everyone and everything, and she had a hyperactivity in her that even Alix had issue keeping up with her at times.   
Alix was a fighter and did not like to be bossed around. The second youngest sibling had strawberry-blonde hair that was almost pink, and she did not wish to be married, though Marinette had seen her with Kim. In a few years, perhaps.   
It was a rather pleasant morning, on the day it all began, and Marinette had just come back from her morning walk, taking comfort in the misty air and the pages of her book. She shut it as she came into the house. The sounds of Juleka on the piano filling her ears. Her mother, as usual, was fussing over something.   
“My dear! You will never guess! Netherfield Park! At last it’s been taken! Oh, the joy!” She giggled as she heard her mother swoon.   
Alix and Rose giggled at the door as they peered in. Marinette bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she scolded them without real meaning. “Alix! Rose! You two need to learn the value of other peoples’ privacy.”  
Rose giggled, her cheeks glowing. “But, Marinette! Someone’s bought Netherfield Park! A Mister Lahiffe!”   
Alya rolled her eyes and laughed as she joined them to listen through the crack on the door. “What on _earth_ are they going on about now?”  
Marinette giggled. “Some Mister Lahiffe buying the fancy Netherfield.”   
“Don’t you want to know who?” Her mother wondered, a whine in her voice. She caught the girls’ eyes and frowned, shaking her head.   
Their father opened the door and they grinned sheepishly. “Good Heavens. People.” He sounded unsurprised, as he should be. They often listened at the door. No conversation seemed to be truly private in this house. “Allow me to take a guess my dear. A Mister Nino Lahiffe arrives to town this Sunday.”   
“How did you know?”   
“I’ve already met him, Dear. Didn’t I tell you? No? Well, I must have forgotten. My apologies.”   
Miss Cheng gasped, fanning her face “Oh, dear! How _dare_ you tease me like this! It’s really not fair!”   
Her husband chuckled, settling himself into his chair, his hands folding over his chest. Rose hopped onto a chaise, her cheeks glowing in excitement and eyes wide. “Oh papa! Tell me he’ll be at the ball! He’ll come to the ball won’t he?”   
Their father smiled. “I do believe we shall see him there.”   
Shrieks and cries of joy erupted throughout the room. Rose and Aurora swirled around Alya, trying to bribe her for the chance to wear her fancy slippers. Marinette rested her chin on her arms and giggled. She wasn’t one for love, but it was fun to see her sisters excited over the mere prospect of meeting a handsome, rich man.   
She giggled as her sisters spun each other around in excitement.   
Marinette always did love to dance, as did her sisters, save Juleka, who preferred to simply listen to the music, and her mother, always on the look out for a man to marry her daughters off to.  
Balls were always a great deal of fun.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball.

**1.12 K**

Marinette giggled as she took her place next to Alya and their friend Chloe. Chloe was a beautiful blonde girl that had once been sworn enemies with Marinette and her sister, but over time they grew out of the silly bickering and were now quite close.

There was a time when she would have replied with a firm negative if she’d been asked if Chloe deserved their friend Nathaniel. Now, however, she’d respond with a sly positive.

Nathaniel and Chloe were embarrassingly shy and oblivious, too. It was quite obvious to anyone but them that they were in love.

Even now, Chloe blushed and waved back at Nathaniel from across the hall where he stood next to his best of friends, Marc Anciel, a brilliant artist but an even stranger man. She’d long suspected him to find no interest in women, not that she minded, of course. She thought love was wonderful no matter what way it existed in.

She smiled, then turned to Chloe, who was still blushing. It was sad, really, what love did to a person.

Marinette snorted. Chloe gasped playfully at her, her blush fading. “Marinette! How unladylike of you! No wonder you haven’t got any suitors, you’re a positively shameful excuse for a lady.” She chided.

Alya laughed loudly, earning some glares from the older ladies near them. The trio giggled.

Suddenly, the music came to a halt and it became so deathly silent in the room that Marinette wondered if she might hear a pin dropping.

“What’s happened?” She whispered. People were moving back and standing, and Marinette couldn’t see what everyone was looking at from her seat.

Chloe was gaping at the front of the room. Alya leaned over and whispered, “Mister Lahiffe has just arrived, with his cousin Lila Rossi.”

Her eyes never left the dark-skinned man as he walked down the room. Marinette noted this and saved the information for later, choosing instead to tap Chloe on the shoulder and ask, “Who is that one? The one who looks _absolutely joyful_.”

Alya grinned at her but she rolled her eyes. She was not swayed by a pretty face, though she had to admit this man had more than such. It was a personality, however, that won her heart.

“Oh, that’s Adrien Agreste, his closest friend. He’s the one I’ve always told you about. You two would get along well, I think. We were practically born together.” Chloe sounded proud, but of what Marinette was not sure. Adrien looked positively boring.

“He looks a lot like Cousin Bridgette’s fiancé, Felix. It may just be the look on his face, but I dare say there is something familiar about his jaw and that nose.” She glanced at Alya for confirmation, but the girl seemed more interested in the newcomers than anything else.

Chloe smiled. “Oh, it’s more than that. Adrien Agreste is a good man, and a rich one, but that’s not all he is. Felix and Adrien are third cousins.”

“So, we’ll have to see him at the wedding then. How _pleasant_.” She replied dryly.

Chloe bit her lip to contain a laugh. “He’s not bad, Marinette.”

Adrien's head turned sharply, catching her eyes on him. His eyes widened, but only slightly. She hardly noticed. He sharply turned his gaze away again and continued to the end of the room.

Chloe turned her head and tipped it sideways to look at Marinette, an odd smile on her face.

The music started up again and Chloe hopped out of her seat. She extended a hand to the pair. “Oh, do come! I _must_ introduce you!”

Alya stood immediately, fixing her dress quickly. The pair of them dragged Marinette to her feet, and once she stood, she could see her mother rushing over to them already. She rolled her eyes.

Honestly, every time a handsome man stepped into the room her mother practically had a heart attack. Surely, she should learn one of these days that shoving her daughters at the poor men would not do anyone any good.

“ _Adrikins_!” Marinette yelped s the blonde practically shoved her aside and attacked Adrien Agreste in a hug that was most certainly not appropriate for the ball, or really for a lady to do at all. In other words, Marinette did not mind.

She was, however, very, very shocked when she heard a laugh that brightened the room.

The laugh was cut short as he saw Chloe did not come alone. He cleared his throat. “Hello.”

Chloe smiled brightly. “Oh, Adrien, Nino! Allow me to introduce you to my dearest of friends! These are my Alya and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The sisters smiled and Marinette saw that Nino had never acknowledged her presence, he was too busy staring at Alya. She giggled before she could stop herself.

"Is something funny, Mlle Marinette?" Adrien asked her. She shot him an odd look.

"Oh, pardon _sir_ , i didn't realize it was _illegal_ to laugh."

"It is not, I am simply wondering what it is that humors you so." Did this man have no humor.

She was about to answer when Alya clapped her hands together, dragging M. Lahiffe to the dance floor. Marinette watched them go, smiling at the blush on the man’s face.

Chloe nudged her. " _Adrikins_ , why don't you and Marinette dance?"

Adrien looked her up and down and Marinette gasped in offense. "I'd rather not, sorry."

Marinette pressed her lips together and watched the dancing crowd.

A few seconds later she turned on heel, catching the smirk of Mister Lahiffe’s cousin, and walked away, unable to stand his infuriating presence much longer.

An hour later, Marinette and Chloe sat huddled beneath the seats, listening as Mister Agreste and Monsieur Lahiffe passed by her in conversation.

"Oh, she really is the _most beautiful_ creature I've ever beheld. And she is funny and nice and charming. I dare say I've fallen in love with her already." Nino leaned towards his friend. "And what about you _Mister Agreste?"_

Adrien rolled his eyes. "There is no one here besides your Alya that is remarkable at all, really."

Nino chuckled. "Oh _please_ , I saw how you looked at Marinette, my Alya's sister."

Chloe and Marinette giggled as the boy sighed, repeating _My Alya_.

"Yes, she is beautiful, i dare say, but not enough to tempt me. She's adequate, at best."

Beneath the stairs, Marinette's heart sunk in her chest at the offense. There was nothing like the words from his mouth that could hurt someone.

Chloe tried to cheer her up, but it did no good, though she was thankful for the comfort of her friend.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated this man, and nothing could change her mind about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an art tumblr now! IT's Miraculousnisses-art.tumblr.com!


End file.
